Pokemon Valentine's Day
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: Platina has organised a Valentine's Day Party for the dex holders and many other characters from the anmie and games. Couples inside.


Hey people, I've decided to do a pokemon Valentine's Day Fic. It will include couples from the Manga, Games and Anime.

Shippings used:

Pokeshipping

Contestshipping

Penguinshipping

OldRivalshipping

HeartSoulshipping

Questshipping

MangaQuestshipping

Luckyshipping

Franticshipping

Viridianshipping

Commonershipping

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Note: The Blue in this story is the girl and green is the guy.

ACTIONS, "Talking", "**Poke-Speech"**

"DING DONG! DING DONG!" went the doorbell. Sebastian went to open the door. **(A/N: Sebastian is a real character, he is Platina family butler in the manga.) **Sebastian opened the door to reveal Pearl, Dia and their older brothers Barry and Lucas and Platina's cousin Dawn and her friends Zoey and Kenny.

"Welcome back, Miss Berlitz and friends." Greeted Sebastian to Dawn and the others.

"Thanks you for receiving us Sebastian." Said Dawn in response.

Sebastian led the others to their rooms, while Pearl, Dia and Dawn went to their own rooms since they had been here before.

In Dawn's room… Dawn's POV

I walked inside my room and placed my bag on the sofa and unpacked my clothes. After unpacking, I went down to the garden and found Platina playing with her pokemon.

"Platina!" I called.

"Dawn! It's so nice to see you again." Said Platina.

I gave her a big hug.

"Why don't you let your pokemon out too?" She suggested.

"Sure why not. Come out everyone!" I said.

Piplup, Quilava, Mimoswine, Togekiss, Pachrisu and Loppuny came out of their pokeballs happily.

"Wow your pokemon look strong." Said Platina.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Want to head over to over to Prof Rowan's Lab?" asked Platina.

"Ok." I replied.

Platina and I returned our pokemon and told Sebastian where we were going. Platina and I walked to Prof Rowan's lab and exchanged each other's news. Just 2 months ago, Platina had gone to Mt Coronet to gather materials for her specialized family emblem accessory. I went to Mt Coronet a year ago and I made a bracelet for my accessory.

After a 5 minute walk we reached Prof Rowan's Lab. After we went in both Platina and I got a shock to whom we saw.

"Lyra!/Ethan! what are you doing here!" Platina and I asked in unison.

"Well, Lyra and I decided to come for the party early, Lyra's Grandpa Prof Oak and my Uncle Prof Elm asked us to deliver a package to Prof Rowan." Replied Ethan.

"Well, Hello there Platina and Dawn." Greeted Prof Rowan.

"Hello Prof Rowan." I greeted.

"Lyra, Ethan thanks for bringing the package." Said Prof Rowan.

"No Problem Prof Rowan." Said Lyra.

After that Ethan, Lyra, Platina and I exited Prof Rowan's Lab and walked back to the Berlitz Mansion. When we reached the Berlitz Mansion, Platina and I led Lyra and Ethan to their rooms.

"Please join us in the dining room for tea." Said Platina after leading Lyra and Ethan to their rooms.

At the Berlitz Mansion Dining Room… Normal POV

"So how did you meet Lyra, Dawn?" asked Platina.

"I met her at the Johto Festival in Sinnoh. I battled her and won a Cyndaquil egg, which is now my Quilava. Then she traveled with me and my friends for a while." Replied Dawn.

Lyra nodded.

"What about you Platina? How did you meet Ethan?" asked Dawn.

"I met him at the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. I was training for my battle against Tower Tycoon Palmer and Ethan came by and offered me some advice on how to battle Palmer's pokemon and how to cover up my type disadvantages. It was only later that I found out that he was the Battle Frontier Master in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh." Replied Platina.

Ethan nodded.

"So how have you been these days Lyra?" asked Dawn.

"Ever since I became the Johto League Champion, life has been a lot busier and I help Grandpa in his research when I have the time." Replied Lyra.

"Woah, that's great Lyra." Said Dawn.

"Thanks Dawn. Platina, Ethan told me that you also challenge gyms, why not try out the Gyms in Kanto, Johto or Hoenn and I love to battle you later." Said Lyra.

"Thanks, I'll consider it and I be honored to battle you." Said Platina.

In the indoor battlefield… **(A/N: I'm not sure if Platina has an indoor battlefield so I'm just assuming that she does have one.)**

Lucas was the Judge of the match.

"Bold" = Lyra "Underline" = Platina "Italic" = Lucas

"This will be a two on two double battle, each side will use two pokemon. The match ends when both pokemon on either side are unable to battle. Battle Begin"

"Go Emploeon, Rapidash!"

"**Go Pikachu, Delcatty!"**

"Use Bubblebeam Empoleon and you use Fire Spin Rapidash!"

"Pikachu, Delcatty Dodge it! Use double Thunderbolt!"

Empoleon and Rapidash weren't fast enough to dodge Thunderbolt and were hit. Emploeon who was a water type took double the damage. Platina was still in state of shock due to the fact that Delcatty was able to learn Thunderbolt. Lyra noticed Platina's expression and took this opportunity to finish this battle.

"**Delcatty, Pikachu double Thunder Tail!"**

Both Empoleon and Rapidash fainted immediately.

"_Both Empoleon and Rapidash are unable to battle, the winner is Lyra." _

Lyra walked over to Platina and extended the hand of friendship, which she accepted and said: "That was a great battle."

Platina smiled and asked: "How did you get your Delcatty to learn Thunderblot?"

"I taught it using a TM." Replied Lyra.

A few hours later in Platina's Room… Platina's POV

"Just 2 hours ago, Pearl and Dia went to pick up the other Dex Holders from Canalave city and flew back with the others." I thought to myself.

I had nothing to do; Dawn, Zoey and Kenny went to Jubilife for a few hours to watch a pokemon contest. Lyra and Ethan were in the garden grooming their pokemon. I decided to go to the library and read a book to pass the time.

In the hallways of the Berlitz Mansion… Normal POV

On my way to the library Platina bumped into someone.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry." Said Platina.

"That's alright." Replied Yellow.

"Hi, I'm Platina." She greeted.

"Hello, I'm Yellow." She greeted in response.

"I'm headed to the library wanna come?" asked Platina.

"Sure." Replied Yellow.

Yellow and Platina walked to the library. Platina showed Yellow pictures of Eterna Forest and some of the pokemon that live in Sinnoh. Yellow was really fascinated by Eterna Forest and the pokemon that lived there.

Just then Sebastian called in using the intercom.

"Missy, Dinner will be ready in an hour. Please freshen up before that and come down early." Said Sebastian.

"Ok, Gramps." Sighed Platina.

"Well, I better get back to my own room. It was nice meeting you." Said Yellow.

An hour later in the dining room…

Dawn, Lyra, Zoey, Ethan, Kenny, Yellow and Pearl came down early. Dawn was wearing a silver striped top with a jean skirt, a pink daisy hairpin and gold high heel slip-ons. Lyra was wearing pale blue spaghetti top with a pink pleated skirt, a daisy crown and pink high heel slip-ons. Platina was wearing a dark pink t-shirt with a long jean skirt, a red tulip hairpin and black ballet flats. Zoey was wearing an orange top with jeans, a floral hair band and white ballet flats. Yellow wore a while overall dress with a Yellow tee; her hair was clipped up with a daisy hairclip and yellow heels. Pearl was wearing a white simple t-shirt with jeans. Ethan wore a midnight blue hoodie with jeans. Kenny wore a dark green hoodie with jeans.

The others came down a little later. Dinner for that night was Spaghetti in mushroom sauce. After dinner Red suggested that they let everyone see their pokemon and pokedexes. Everyone went to the indoor battlefield.

"There are 6 generations of pokedexes." Explained Platina.

Yellow brought out her pokedex and asked: "What generation is my pokedex?"

"Your pokedex is a generation I pokedex." Replied Platina.

Everyone brought out his or her pokedex.

"Gold, Silver and Crystal your pokedexes are the generation II pokedexes." Said Platina

"Blue, Green and Red your pokdexes are the III pokedexes." Said Platina.

"Sapphire, Ruby and Emerald your pokedexes are the generation IV pokedexes." Said Platina.

"Dia, Pearl and my pokedexes are the genration V pokedexes." Said Platina.

"Lyra and Ethan's pokedexes are the generation VI pokedexes and are the newest model." Explained Platina.

"Let's let out our pokemon." Said Silver.

The rest nodded.

"Come on out everyone!" all of them said in unison.

Lots of pokemon came out. The dex holders were smiling at their pokemon and some of them pokemon had not seen before.

5 Pikachus hopped up to Lyra, Ethan, Red, Blue and Yellow. Each of them picked up one of the Pikachus and hugged them.

"Erm... who's who?" asked Ruby scratching his head.

"This Pikachu with the daisy is Chu Chu, my Pikachu." Said Yellow.

"The Pikachu with the pink tulip is Sparkle, my Pikachu." Said Lyra.

"The Pikachu with the black lighting mark is Shocker, my Pikachu." Said Ethan.

"The Pikachu with no markings is Pika, my Pikachu." Said Red.

"The Pikachu with flower mark is Lily, my Pikachu." Said Blue.

"Ok." Said Ruby.

"Little sis, how 'bout a battle?" asked Red.

"You're on, big brother." Replied Lyra. **(A/N: Lyra and Red are siblings)**

Green was the judge of this match.

**Bold = Lyra**

Underline = Red

_Italic = Green_

"This will be a two on two double battle, each side will use two pokemon. The match ends when both pokemon on either side are unable to battle. Battle Begin!"

"Go Poli, Aero!"

"**Go Sparkle, Glacia!" (A/N: Glacia is Lyra's Glaceon.)**

"Poli use mach punch. Aero you use aerial ace!"

"**Double counter shield. Then Sparkle you use thunderbolt, Glacia you use Ice Beam!"**

By using counter shield, both Sparkle and Glacia were unhurt and unleashed their attacks at close range. Aero and Poli received some serious damage.

"Lyra sure has gotten stronger." Thought Red.

"**Blizzard Wave!" **

Poli and Aero were already seriously hurt from the last attack and weren't quick enough to dodge it and were hit. Both Aero and Poli fainted.

"_Both Poli and Aero are unable to battle, the winner is Lyra."_

"Sis you sure have gotten a lot stronger." Said Red after he has returned his pokemon to their pokeballs.

"Oh, I forgot to mention this. Each of your rooms has a recovery machine for you to heal your pokemon." Said Platina.

Everyone nodded. After an hour everyone retreated to his or her rooms.

The next day… Valentine's day!

All the people invited arrived at around 10 in the morning. Soon, everyone was scattered all around chatting. After an hour, everyone retreated to his or her rooms to get ready for the party.

At around 12.30pm everyone was in the garden enjoying a scrumptious buffet lunch and exchanging presents. Ash got Misty as Bracelet with her name spelt in beads. Drew gave May a necklace with a rose charm. Kenny gave Dawn a Blue Piplup charm for her bracelet. Gary gave Leaf an anklet with leaf charms. Ethan gave Lyra a golden locket with her name engraved on it. Dia gave Platina gave a huge batch of cookies. Red gave Blue a purple and silver rhinestone belt. Sliver gave Yellow a Gold and Silver bracelet with the initials S and Y. Ruby gave Sapphire a set of new clothes. Gold gave Crystal a necklace with her name on it. Jimmy gave Marina a locket with the initials J and M on it. The girls were surprised with the gifts and hugged their respective boyfriends. After exchanging gifts, everyone started to dig in to the scrumptious buffet and enjoy the rest of the day.

**Well, what do you think? Please read and review!**


End file.
